


The Hollow Space

by Phybiel



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, past Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phybiel/pseuds/Phybiel
Summary: In this story Sam left his family when he was 16. After that a family named Forester took him in before they moved to Stars Hollow where he met Rory. He left for Stanford when they parted for the second time (because of Jess from Gilmore Girls). Two years later Dean asked him for help. (Start of Supernatural)The story takes place when they already had the bunker. Apart from that there’s no specific time in the story.





	The Hollow Space

**_  The Hollow Space _ **

**_He felt a hollow space between himself and the person he was supposed to be. – Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie_ **

 

“Rise and shine, Sammy! I found a case.” Startled Sam woke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepely. “Good morning to you too.”, he grumbled. Dean grinned. “Come on. It’s only five hours from here. A construction worker died while working on an old carousel.” Sighing Sam sat up. “Since when is an accident a case for us?”, “He was stabbed with a screwdriver in broad daylight while working alone. Nobody had been seen at the crime scene.”, “Alright. Sounds odd.”, “Right? So let’s go.”, “Where is it anyway?”, “In Hartford, Connecticut.” Sam stared at him. He knew the city from a life long ago. Not a good idea to go there. What if someone recognizes him? But as he had no idea how to say that without telling the whole story he would go with him.

 

They arrived at Hartford at early afternoon and drove to an Inn. After booking a room and changing for their disguise as FBI agents they drove to Bushnell Park, where the carousel was. From afar they saw the many people standing around the carousel in order to find out firsthand what happened.

They made their way through the crowd and spoke with one of the officers. He wondered why the FBI was interested in a minor case like that but he answered their questions either way. The victim, Butch Hogher was 40 years old. He had no family and no special connection to the carousel. There never has been another accident in connection with the carousel. The EMF showed high activity around the carousel.

They left the crime scene and returned to the Impala. The next step was to search for deaths regarding the park in the archives of the city but before that they would eat something. They got into a diner not far from the park and sat at one of the tables after Sam got a salad and Dean a burger. They ate in silence. It was too crowded to talk about the case. Suddenly they heard a woman talking when they just finished. “Dean??” He looked up wondering who would know him here. There was a brownhaired woman at the table next to theirs looking dumbfounded at their direction. Her stunning blue eyes looked not at him however but at Sam who too looked up now. His face took on a startled expression.

“Rory... Hi.” He seemed to know this woman. Dean looked at them confused. She continued to speak. “Hi? That’s all? You just disappeared. I was worried!”, “I’m sorry. I had to go.” Her eyes fell questioningly on Dean who still looked at them. She looked at him suspiciously. “Er... Rory, this is my Cousin... Sam Winchester.” Dean looked at him. His eyes said: _You have to explain a lot to me!_ His brother looked pleadingly so he would play along for the moment. He looked at Rory and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” She didn’t return the smile. “Hello.”, she answered, still looking confused. “We have a lot to do but if you want we can meet at a bar in the evening to talk? At eight?”, Sam said. She agreed and gave him the name of a bar. Then they left.

When they got into the Impala Dean didn’t leave. Instead he looked at his brother. “Sam? Would you mind telling me why I am your cousin and why my name is yours?” His voice was dangerously calm. Sam sighed. Then he told him that he moved in this area as a family took him in when he was 16. He had been living a different life in a small town called Stars Hollow. This woman had been his girlfriend; he had been working in a grocery store and left as they had parted. Then he got to Stanford.

“Okay. So you didn’t have a brother but a little sister. That explains why I’m your cousin. But why did you call yourself Dean?” Sams cheeks got a little red. “I missed you, alright?” Dean had to laugh a little. “Okay I see. And what do you want to tell her tonight? You can’t tell her why we are really here.”, “I don’t know.” Dean nodded. “Great plan.” Eventually he started the car and they drove to the archives.

 

“I got something.” Dean looked up and stood from his computer to walk over to Sam who had been reading old newspaper articles. “A half year ago a 4 year old girl drowned in the lake of the park. We should investigate that. Her name was Cynthia Hawett.” They found out her adress and got on their way.

 

Sam knocked at the door and a petite woman opened. “Hello Mrs Hawett.” Both showed their fake ID’s. “I’m Agent Morse, this is Agent Manion. We would like to talk with you about your daughter’s death.” His voice was sympathetic. He could see she still mourned her daughter. “It won’t take long.”, he assured her. She nodded and let them in. She guided them into the living room where they sat on the couch across from her. “What is it about?”, she asked with a calmed voice. “We want to check if we get new insights of the case.”, Dean answered. “But the police have clarified that. She just drowned.”, “We want to know what – or who – caused it.”, “You mean she was murdered?” She sounded startled. “We don’t know that yet. We just want to check the facts.”, Sam calmed her down. “Please just tell us what happened on that day.”

“Cynthia wanted to play in the garden at the evening and when I wanted to call her to dinner she was gone.” Her eyes watered up and she took a handkerchief to dry them. Then she continued. “When we couldn’t find her we called the police. Later they found her in the lake.”, “Did you notice something strange on that evening? Did your daughter behave odd, strange smells or cold places in the house?” She looked at him in confusion. “No. Everything was normal.”, “Was your daughter cremated?”, Dean asked and she shook her head. “No. She was buried at the graveyard nearby.” Sam smiled at her and they stood up. “Thank you Mrs Hawett. If you remember something else please call us.” He gave her a card with their number. Dean cleared his throat. “Mrs Hawett, may I use your toilet before we go?”, “Yes. First floor, second door on the left.”

Upstairs Dean looked around. He walked right and opened the first door. This seemed to be the master’s bedroom. The girls room was behind the second door. It was a bit dusty in there. He took out the EMF. No activity. The same reaction at the other rooms. If the girl was the ghost she hasn’t been at her parent’s house.

He walked downstairs and joined Mrs Hawett and Sam who made smalltalk. He looked at Sam and shook his head. Then they said goodbye.

As they walked to the car Sam told him that the girl had loved the carousel. The white horse with the red seddlery had been her favourite as Mrs Hawett had told him.

 

As they drove by the park they saw blue light. The restauration should have been restarted by now. Dean parked the car and they walked to the officers. They noticed one of them from earlier that day. “What happened?”, Sam asked him. “There was another accident. Now a worker had been shot with a nail pistol. Again nobody had seen something. You could say this place is haunted.” They laughed artificially and Dean asked: “What was he working at when it happened?”, “The white horse over there. They want to remove it in order to restaurate.”, “When will the work on the carousel start again?”, “Tomorrow I suppose.”

 

They left the crime scene. “If you ask me...”, Dean said on the way to the Impala, “...the girl is trying to protect her favourite horse.” Sam nodded. The case was pretty obvious. Dean would burn her body later while Sam would meet Rory.

They drove to their Inn and changed into comfortable clothes. They can’t do more then wait for now. Sam sat on the bed and watched TV and Dean sat on his bed. After a while he broke the silence between them. “One thing I don’t understand.” Sam looked at him questioningly. “What is it?”, “How could you leave such a hot woman?” Sam rolled his eyes. “It was long ago.”, “Yes, but why?” Sam stared at the TV. As Dean thought he wouldn’t answer anymore he sighed. “She just loved someone else.” His voice clearly said he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Later he got up to shower and left Dean with his thoughts.

 

As Sam came out of the bathroom he was freshly shaved and wore a white shirt to his Jeans. Dean nodded approvingly. “Have fun on your date.” Sam snorted. “It’s not a date. You don’t know her. I will be bombarded with questions.”, “So... a date.”, Dean grinned. Sam shook his head but had to smile. After that both men left the room. Dean brought him to the bar before he drove to the graveyard.

 

Sam entered the bar where he was supposed to meet Rory. He was 15 minutes early but sure enough she was already there, reading in a small book. She was wearing a short skirt, a red sweater, tights and pumps. He walked towards her and she looked up. Then she laid her book on the table. She got up to greet him. They hugged briefly and then he sat down across from her.

He looked at the book and startled. “Jess Mariano?”, he asked. “Oh, yes. He wrote that a few years ago. I decided to read it again.”, “Are you and him...?” She shook her head. “No. He and me, it never worked.” Sam nodded. “I’m getting something to drink. Do you want anything?” She refused so he just got a beer for himself. After he returned she asked: “What about you and the love?” He smiled sadly. “Not existant.”, “Oh, I see. And was is your cousin doing now?”, “He still has to work.” After a short pause she said: “He seems very confident of himself.” He laughed. As it was to be expected she realised that in the short time she met him. “Yeah, you’re right.” She smiled. Immediately he remembered the old times. He had really missed her. “What are you doing in the city?” Now they were getting to the serious part. “I’m showing him around.”, “In suits?” He blinked. Right. She had see them in their disguise as FBI agents. “Ah, yes. We are also working on something.” She tilted her head. “On the accidents at the carousel? I saw you at the crime scene earlier.” Damn it. He didn’t noticed her. “Right. We are investigators.” A part of the truth would be the best. She looked astonished. “But you are not stationed in the area.”, before he could answer her his mobile phone rang. It was Dean. “Hey... Sam. What’s up?”, _“I don’t find that damn grave. I’m at the cemetry near her home.”_ , “Alright, calm down. I’ll call you back.” He smiled apologizing at Rory. “I’ll be right back.” Then he left the bar and called the management of the graveyard in order to ask where the grave of Cynthia Hawett was. She was buried in the next graveyard. He called Dean and discribed him where it was.

“Sorry, that was Dean.”, he said as he came back to the table. Only when he saw her confused look he noticed his mistake. He could slap himself. “I thought his name was Sam.” He sighed. “It’s his second name. It’s confusing because we have the same name so I intruduce him as Sam.” She didn’t seem to believe him, but he couldn’t tell her the truth.

“So... where you in Harward?” She smiled again. Phew. “I got in, but I decided to go to Yale.”, “Awesome! Congratulations.”, “Did you study?”, she asked him. “I started to study at Stanford but things happened and I didn’t finish.”, “Oh. Well congratulations that you got in. What did you study?” He laughed. “I wanted to become a lawyer.” It felt good to chat with her. But he didn’t like that he had to lie to her.

 

Dean was finished with cremating the body and he wrote a SMS to Sam. He did not answer. He supposed he was busy with his date. He sighed. His brother seemed to like her very much. That was a Sam he was not used to. A Sam who had a normal life. He had been happy – without him. His heart hurt when he thought about that. It was still a sore point for him that he was happier without him.

On the way to the Inn he bought a sixpack and sat on his bed to watch TV. Shortly after 11 p.m. the door opened and Sam got into the room. Dean looked up. “Back so early?” Sam rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. “Not every date has to end with sex, Dean.” His brother smirked. “But every good one.” Sam throw his pillow after him. “Jerk.” Dean laughed. “Bitch. If you were one.” Sam lunged at him and they jostled briefly before he returned to his bed with his pillow.

 

To be sure they stayed the next day in the city but nothing happened anymore. They also walked by the carousel and noticed that they took the white horse away to work on it.

 

On the day after that they packed up and got on the road to return to the bunker. They didn’t drive long until Dean said: “Perfect, a diner. I need to eat a burger.” Sam looked up from the book he was reading and paled. They were standing in front of Lukes Diner. “Dean... This is Stars Hollow.”, “And?”, “Where I lived!”, “And? I’m hungry. Let’s eat something.” With that he got out of the car. Sam considered waiting for him but then he cursed softly and followed him. He was careful not to look at anyone as he joined Dean on the table. With his back to the door. Then he saw a big window in the wall and behind that an ice cream parlor with Taylor standing there and selling ice cream. Quickly he stared at the table. He could hear Dean snicker and he kicked him under the table.

“What can I get you?”, he heard Lukes gruffy voice and looked up at him. Luke looked bewildered at him. “Dean?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother grinning. “Hey Luke.”, Sam said. “I’ll get a salad, please.”, “Finally someone eating something healthy.”, he commented his order. Then he turned to Dean. “What about you?” Dean smirked. “Cheeseburger and fries.” Luke grumbled. “And it’s over.” With that he walked to the kitchen telling Ceasar what they ordered. Dean looked after hin. “Pleasant guy.” Despite the uncomfortable situation he had to smile.

Through the window of the ice shop there where people looking at him, but he ignored them. Behind him the door opened and they could hear a woman talking. “...and imagine whom I met in Hartford.” Beside them Rory walked by with her mother and Sam would have liked to disappear right then. Lorelai looked at him and stopped. “Dean?”, “Yes! How did you know that?” Then Rory too saw him. “Hi.”, he said to them. Dean, who had looked up when he heard his name, studied Lorelai with interest.

“What are you doing here?”, she asked him. “We are on our way home.”, Sam answered. Then she looked at Dean. “Hi. I’m Sam.”, he smiled. When he noticed her questioning look he added: “His Cousin.” She smiled slightly. “Nice to meet you. It was nice seeing you again, Dean.” With that she sat at a table with her daughter. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to let Rory tell her side of the story.

Luke brought their food and they started to eat. So far so good. Until the door opened again and he heard another familiar voice. Soon the whole city would know that he was in town. “Luke! Who owns the wonderful car out there?” Dean looked up. She could only mean his baby. “The Impala is mine.”, he answered and smiled proudly before Sam could kick him against his shin. Mrs Patty turned around and looked at him. She smiled brightly and walked to him. Then she laid a hand on his shoulder. “Such a beautiful car must of course belong to a sweetie.”, she said with her best flirting voice. Dean looked irritated at the hand on his shoulder. While considering whether to shake her off she continued speaking. “My third husband also had a faible for cars.” Then she noticed Sam. “Well, well. If that isn’t Dean. I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Dean started to push her hand off his shoulder but she just grabbed harder so he resignated.

“Hello Mrs Patty. We are on our way home. No chance with him.”, he smiled. “What a pity.”, she said and took her hand off Deans shoulder who breathed in relief. They could finish their meal undisturbed and paid. There was no free space left at the window of the ice store. Sam smiled at Rory one last time and then they left the diner.

“Hey!”, Dean suddenly shouted and ran to his car. On the other side Kirk was standing and did something on the Impala. He was wearing an overall and he had wet spots on his upper body. Sam grabbed his arm before he could attack Kirk who had jumped away from the car in shock. He was holding a water bucket in his hand. “A free sample of Kirk’s car washing service. I would be pleased if you would visit me.” He wanted to give Dean his card who stared at him until he dropped his hand.

Sam sighed and shot his brother an accusing look. “We are just on our way home, Kirk. Thank you for washing the car.”, he said and smiled friendly at him. Kirk hurried to get away. “I should have listened to you.”, Dean murmured as they sat in the car again and Sam grinned. Then Dean started the car to drive to the bunker.

 

It was late when they finally made it home. A few minutes ago they stopped to buy dinner. Neither of them wanted to cook. While they were eating they didn’t talk much.

Later Sam had been showering and put on comfortable clothes. As he walked by Dean’s mancave he shouted from inside: “Wanna see a movie and drink a beer?” Sam smiled as he walked into the room. “What would you like to see?”, he responded. They agreed on Rocky which both didn’t see in ages.

While watching the movie Dean noticed Sam texting someone, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he served them Whiskey after they finished their beer. As he saw him texting for the umpteenth time he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Whom are you writing with the whole time?”Sam looked up and put his phone away. “Just Rory.” Dean nipped on his drink. “You miss her?”, he asked half serious. As Sam didn’t answer he looked at him, noticing his sad expression. “Sorry. I didn’t want to...” Sam smiled at him. “It’s fine. It’s just... I’m thinking about how it would be if we were together again. I was happy with her.” Again, Dean felt his heart hurting. _Yes. Without me._ He thought bitterly. “What?”, he heard Sam ask confused. Had he said that aloud?

He emptied his glass. “You know what? I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”, he stood up. “Night, Sam.” He didn’t look him in the eyes and hurried to get out of the room. He almost made it to his room when Sam came after him and grabbed him on his shoulder. He halfheartedly tried to shake him off.

“Dean. Talk to me.”, “Nothing to talk about, Sam. I’m just tired.” His brother turned him so he had the wall in the back, stepping in front of him. Dean looked at the floor. “What did you just mean by that?”, Sam asked and Dean sighed. Why did he had to think aloud?

“It’s true. You _would_ be happier without me. You _were_.” He thought of Amelia and Sam too remembered her.

Then he laid his arms around him and presses Dean to him. He didn’t struggle. “Dean. I decided for this life with you. I need you and you need me. I won’t just go.” Dean took a deep breath. Then he hugged Sam back hesitantly. Actually it should feel weird but it felt familiar and he felt good in the arms of Sam. As he shifted a bit he could feel Sam’s breath at his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. One of the good sort and he leaned back in confusion so he could look in Sam’s face.

Sam saw the questioning look in Dean’s eyes and then his eyes shifted to his mouth. His face warmed up. There had always been this odd moments between them but neither of them had done something about it. Until then as Sam closed the distance between them and Dean’s body went rigid before he carefully returned the kiss. They only kissed for a few seconds and it was nothing more then pushing their lips together, but it felt nice. They looked at each other for a moment before moving towards each other at the same time. It felt like a wall had been torn between them. They kissed passionately, moaning softly as their tongues touched for the first time. Sam pressed Dean against the wall. He hesitated shortly and then he put his hands on his butt, massaging him there. Dean then wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his brother's hips as he picked him up and held him with his body against the wall in addition to his hands.

In this new position their dicks pressed against each other. Dean put his head against the wall and groaned. Sam took advantage of the exposed neck to explore it whith his teeth, lips and tongue. Dean whimpered when he reached a sensible spot under his jaw where he bit him softly before wiping his tonge over the spot. His hand went into Sam’s hair, pulling his head back so they could kiss again.

Sam moved, with Dean in his arms, away from the wall and in Dean’s room where he let him glide onto the floor and broke away from him panting. He took off his shirt and Dean did the same. Unsure how to move on they looked at each other. Eventually Dean smiled and walked to him pushing him in the direction of the bed at the same time where Sam sit down as he felt the edge of the bed at his calves. Dean supported himself on Sam’s thighs and squatted slowly in front of him. Then he let his hands slide upwards until his fingers brushed over the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing. He raised his head and looked into his brother’s eyes. As Sam nodded he took them off together with his underwear. He swallowed nervously and then knelt between his legs.

Sam, who sensed his tension, layed his hand on his cheek, lifting his face. Then he leaned forward and kissed him softly. “You don’t have to do this.”, he wispered. Dean smiled. “But I want to.” He nibbled on his earlobe and Sam gasped. Slowly he began kissing down his neck, biting here and there. Sam seemed to like that. He would keep that information. As he reached his right nipple he spent a while sucking and nibbling on it and then changed to the other side before continuing moving down. He bit softly on his hip and then followed the length of his member with his tongue before taking him in his mouth as far as he could. He covered the rest with his hand and sucked gently while he pressed his tongue on the underside. It was a little strange but still exciting for him. Judging by the sounds Sam made he liked what he did there. He tried just to do the same what he himself liked in a blowjob. He just wished he could suppres his gag reflex.

After a while Sam laid his hands on his cheeks and pushed him away gently. Then he moved fully on the bed and Dean understood. Breathing heavily he took off his remaining clothes and joined Sam on the bed who immediately took him in his arms, kissing him passionatedly. It excited him that he could taste his pre-come on Dean’s tongue.

He pushed Dean on his back and straddled him. Then he laid his hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. Both of their pupils were dilated. With a little pressure he let his fingernails glide to his navel. Dean closed his eyes and groaned, pushing his pelvis upwards and letting Sam feel how hard he was. Sam gasped and closed his hand around them both and thrusted in his hand. Pre-come and the remaining spit provided enough moist so it wasn’t uncomfortable. He wouldn’t last much longer and Dean was in a similar condition. Soon enough his dick throbbed against his and he came into his hand with Sam following seconds after. Panting, he sank down on the bed next to Dean as he could persuade his body to move. Dean stood up and left the room – naked. Before Sam could panic he returned and a wet cloth landed in his face. “Jerk.”, he murmured smiling and using it to clean himself up. Dean smirked. “Bitch!”, he answered as he climbed back into the bed. In this moment they knew that everything would be fine between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my second Wincest story already. I think Destiel is in order. By the way did you notice which band Sam's and Dean's FBI agent names were from?^^ I still hope my English is good enough. I'm trying my best. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
